


for your entertainment

by AthenaDione



Category: DCU, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaDione/pseuds/AthenaDione
Summary: There’s only one rule to this game we play.One-shot series full of shameless smut.
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	1. #1 “Bite me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: light bdsm and nsfw

Based off link on [these](https://edxwin-elric.tumblr.com/post/188728992395/sexy-prompts) otp prompts.   


  
The high pitched sound she releases sounds desperate but she doesn’t care because she’s already so filled with need. Her knees are beginning to buckle from the pleasure but he takes hold of her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her up. 

Damian’s low chuckle fills her ears and she shudders at his voice. She gasps when he grazes her core with two of his fingers and teases, all the while avoiding the place she wants him to touch the most. 

“Look at you, already so wet for me.” 

He pulls back and he meets her eyes and brings his fingers up to his mouth. 

She releases a sharp inhale through her nose when his tongue darts out to taste them, to taste her. 

With his other hand he lazily draws a fingertip over her toned navel. Through the haze of her pleasure she growls, tugging at the restraints raised above her head.

“Bite me.” She spits out. 

She hates that she’s so turned on because she’s losing this game that they play and he knows it too. She hates that she’s not in control right now and that he has her right where he wants her, and god she just wants to be able to touch him. 

His brow rises and a half-smirk fills his face as his finger on her stomach stills.

“Oh?”

His finger trails up her side and Raven shivers when they drift up to the side of her breast. He leans forward, close enough so that her harsh breaths are intermingling with his. She arches her body against him and gives a smirk of her own when his breath hitches and she can feel him pressed against her. 

With a growl he lowers his face and nips the tip of one nipple and she jerks upwards with a gasp at the sudden pleasure that shoots through her. 

“I would suggest not demanding such a thing unless you’re prepared for the consequences Raven.” 

She looks up to see him looking down at her with a need that’s just as much as her own and she swallows thickly, panting slightly. 

Then he’s tracing kisses down her the side of her throat to her collarbone, nipping and sucking lightly and she hisses. 

“ Damian.” 

She pleads and tugs once more and the metal of the leather cuffs clink in protest but hold true. He says nothing, just smirks and takes her other nipple, rolling it lightly between his fingers.

“All it takes is just one word Raven. You know the rules.”

His mouth ghosts over the shell of her ear, down her neck until he reaches her pulse. He nips once more and she can’t contain her moan. She feels his smirk against her skin and she opens her mouth for a retort but that quickly turns into another needy plea when he dips two fingers into her and swipes his thumb over her clit. 

She sinks against him and the chains pull taut but Damian takes her weight and she drops her head over his shoulder as he swipes again and again. 

He’s unrelenting and she’s caught in a sea of pleasure that takes her under. He holds her there right at the edge and she’s so close all that she needs is one more touch-

He stops and Raven groans. He pulls back enough just to that she can see his raised brow and she knows that he won’t let her come until she says that damned word. 

He says nothing as he teases her lightly but it’s not enough. She desperately needs him but she knows that he’ll hold her just like this on the edge for hours until she says  it . 

“Damian,  please .”

She finally relents and Damian’s smirk is the only indication she has before he dips back into her. She barely has time to react when his other hand fondles one breast and she’s suddenly right back on the edge. 

He swipes her clit and rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger at the same time. 

“Come for me.”

His command sends her over and Damian captures her lips, swallowing her cries. She doesn’t know how long she rides the waves of pleasure but when her breathing settles her hands are free and she’s sitting in Damian’s lap.

He kisses her softly and begins to rub her arms and she groans as he works out the soreness in them.

“Are you okay my love?”

He asks her and Raven nods, still dazed in the afterglow of her orgasm. Damian kisses her forehead and continues to massage her.

Damian has won the round, but she doesn’t mind. 

The loss was worth it. 


	2. #35 “Come here.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #35
> 
> WARNING: NSFW AND MODERATE BDSM

Her eyes close when she hears the door slam shut. Resisting the urge to fidget, she forces her body to still. He’s  livid . She can feel his simmering anger in his aura washing over her in waves, but there’s something else there too. An undercurrent of need and desperation. 

As he walks closer he remains silent. He doesn’t need to tell her that she should be kneeling with her legs tucked underneath her, palms on the top of her thighs, and eyes downcast. Her heartbeat rapidly increases with each step until he sits down wordlessly on the couch across for her.

They’re both silent for a few minutes and Raven knows he’s still grappling for control over his anger. He never starts until then.

After a few more moments he sighs and Raven relaxes imperceptibly, then straightens when he shifts on the couch.

“Come here.”

Immediately she stands and takes the few nervous steps over to him and he grabs one of her wrists and pulls her to stand in between his legs. His fingers grasp her chin and pull her face up to meet his eyes.

She’s taken aback by the intensity in them. The anger is still there yes, but she can also see worry and  _ fear _ .

Then he pulls her tight against him and he holds the back of her head with one hand to lead her into the crook of his neck. He buries his face in her hair and she takes a shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers and Damian just holds her tighter for a moment. Then the hand that’s holding the back of her head grips her hair and tugs gently. With a growl he grasps her waist with his other arm.

Within moments he has her strewn over his lap. Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand he holds them there behind her back. She knows it’s his intent to keep her off balance when he pulls her forward enough so that her toes barely touch the ground. She gasps when the hand that’s not holding her wrists slides up her skirt.

“Tell me why you’re being punished.” His grip is unrelenting and she represses a whimper.

“For- for being reckless.”

She winces at the sudden stinging swat he gives her thigh, just below her cheek.

“Be more specific.”

“I-I ran into that building without thinking through. I was acting on a rare moment of impulse- but I didn’t have a choice they were-“.

“I didn’t ask for excuses did I Raven?”

She inhales sharply and shakes her head. No she didn’t have an excuse for why she ran into that building blind, and she almost died because of her irrational decision. The bullet missed her head by mere centimeters, and would have made its mark if Damian hadn’t tackled her to the ground.

He brushes his fingers over her underwear and Raven bites her lip to contain her moan. She knows he can feel how soaked she is.

He says nothing as he slides her skirt over her hips and down her legs, and then her underwear and heat flashes through her when she is bare over his knees. Damian rests one hand on her bottom and begins to massage.

“Ten this time. I want you to count them.”

“Okay.”

She nearly yelps when he swats her again.

“What was that?” He asks her, a dangerous tint in his voice.

“Yes...sir.” She gasps. 

“What is your safe word?”

She knows she doesn’t need to use it because he’s always been aware of her boundaries and how far he can push them, but she appeases him anyway.

“Red.”

“Good. We start now.” His voice is short and clipped and Raven clenches her eyes shut. He would not go easy on her.

_ SMACK _ .

The first one shocks her and she immediately arches. Pain blossoms and the sting of his hand makes her gasp and she barely gets out “one”. Her toes stretch for the ground but he doesn’t let her touch down.

_ SMACK _ .

“Two.”

_ SMACK _ .

“Three.”

_ SMACK _ .

“F-four.”

The fifth one  _ hurts _ . He has her writhing in pain now and tears prick at her eyes, but she’s also a glutton for pain and it’s intermingling with the pleasure that is beginning to spiral.

By the time she gets to eight her breathing is labored and the tears are streaming down her face. The guilt of almost getting herself and Damian killed mixes with the pain and the pleasure and she releases a half-sob. She never meant for anyone to get hurt.

_ SMACK _ .

“Ten.” She cries out with relief. Damian murmurs in her ear, then suddenly dips two fingers into her core and she cries out again, this time in pleasure.

When he removes his fingers they come back glistening with her arousal.

“Tsk. I’m going to have to find a different punishment for you. It’s clear that you enjoy spanking too much.”

She moans wantonly when he dips back into her roughly and her need heightens.

He hums appreciatively at the slickness and she can feel his erection growing underneath her but she can tell he’s still upset with her.

“I shouldn’t let you come after what you did. That was  foolish .”

She tugs her arms but he holds firm and somehow that turns her on even more, and he knows it- can feel her nearly dripping over his fingers.

“You could have  died Raven.” He says and she whimpers in both need and shame.

“I’m sorry.” Another tear slides down her face.

“I know.”

He continues to tease her and then flicks her clit with his thumb. She moans and arches into his touch. She can feel more than see the smirk on his face, but she doesn’t care because now that he’s given her release from her guilt she needs a different kind of release. She whimpers when his fingers curl and move, setting a steady pace. It’s unbelievable how close she is already.

“What do you say Raven?” He asks.

“Please.” She gasps as he wipes over her clit over and over, pumping into her at the same time.

He chuckles low.

“Go ahead, you can come.”

Any response she may have had is cut off when he pushes her over and pleasure bursts at his words and all she can do is scream his name.


	3. #25 “Open”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #25 
> 
> Warning: NSFW and light BDSM

There’s nothing Raven hates more than a gala at the Wayne Manor. The Manor is practically brimming with ostentatious men prancing around like a peacock during mating season. Their trophy wives hang on their arms, proudly displaying their sequin, glittery dresses and showing off 18 karat wedding rings. It really is just one big pissing contest to see who has the most money. 

She can practically smell the testosterone in the air. It's safe to say she doesn’t envy Garfield in the slightest. It was already challenging enough keeping their auras at bay; Envy and lust. 

She never understood why Bruce continued to host these parties, and insisted that she continue to attend them. It wasn’t like she participated in their social politics or had any interest in looking for every advantage to advance within Wayne Enterprises. She usually drifted to the corners, always looking to hide in the shadows. That’s where she is now, leaned against the wall and holding a glass of champagne. 

It doesn’t take long for him to find her.

“You are very adept at sneaking away.” She resists the urge to shiver at his voice against the shell of her ear and his warm breath against her neck. The smell of his cologne hits her nose and she breathes in his scent of spruce and pine. God, it’s intoxicating, and she shifts in her own dress when heat flashes through her. 

“Mm.” She says, then turns to meet his eyes. Whatever she plans to retort is suddenly gone at the sight of him. He looks devastatingly handsome in his black Armani tuxedo that’s tailored to fit him perfectly from head to toe, paired with a navy blue It should be a sin to be that good looking.

“You’re gorgeous.” He says, and his eyes sweep up and down her figure. They had decided to match and she chose to wear a navy blue sequined dress that hugs her waist, showing off her curvy figure. It flows down to the ballroom floor, covering her manicured toes. She flushes and regrips her hold on her champagne glass. 

His gaze narrows with desire and she swallows as her own arousal grows. He watches her shift once more and he gives her a slow smirk when he realizes that she’s growing uncomfortable from how slick she is already. 

“Come here.” He reaches out for her and Raven obliges, delicately placing her hand in his. He takes her glass out of her hand and sets it on the nearest table beside them. Then he pulls her forward, in front of him. “Follow me.” He whispers low, leading her with a hand to her lower back. She doesn’t question where they’re going. If the heat in his gaze is any indication, it doesn't really matter where they go just as long as they get there _now_. 

He leads her through a series of pathways until they’re alone in the middle of a corridor. Then, he opens a door to their right and gently pulls her inside. 

It’s dark but Damian doesn’t really give her time to adjust because his hands are suddenly in her hair and she growls.

“It took me half an hour to curl my hair.” She hisses but it’s clear that he doesn’t care. He just tugs and forces her face up to meet him. 

“Do you want me to stop? I’ll open this door right now so that your efforts are not wasted.” He asks casually as his other hand trails her waist lightly, teasing but with the promise of pleasure. 

“No.” She says nearly breathless. Her heels give her a few extra inches to be able to easily look into his eyes. They’re hungry and dilated with his need for her, mirroring her own. 

“That’s what I thought.” He gives her a smirk and backs her up against the nearest wall. Her eyes widen when she realizes the space is smaller than she thought and he closes her in. There’s only a few inches on either side of him and she couldn’t get by even if she tried. It was just enough space to be a small closet.

He watches her for a moment and Raven resists the urge to squirm against his chest as her need grows. His smirk only grows and then he dips his head to capture her lips, swallowing her moan. He takes time to explore her mouth and she arches against him in an attempt to create some kind of friction between them. Damian responds by placing a hand at her hip and holding her back against the wall. “Stay still.” He murmurs against her lips and presses his fingers into her hip as warning. She knows that if she doesn’t listen he’ll leave her here unsatisfied, so she just moans once more and lets him trail his fingers up to her breast. 

He groans when he realizes that she’s not wearing a bra. “Do you know how hard it is not to punch all of those men out there that fuck you with their gaze?” He nips at the curve of her throat, sucking at her pulse. 

Raven gasps when he places his leg in between hers, grazing against her. 

“Damian, you know...I’m yours.” She pants as his kisses travel lower, down the middle of her chest. 

“Mm.” He says nothing more. His thumb finds one nipple through her dress and she groans, loud, when it hardens under his touch. 

“You have to be _quiet_.” Damian whispers harshly, “Someone could hear you.” His thumbs travel to her other nipple and she whimpers at his ministrations. Then he stills and raises a brow.

“Or do you want them to hear you? Screaming in pleasure as you’re thoroughly fucked and satisfied. Is that what you want Raven?” She swallows back another moan when his other hand travels lower and he rubs her through her dress. She bites her lip hard enough to draw blood as Damian smirks at her. She knows he can feel how wet she is from the idea of getting caught in the closet. 

“Turn around.” He orders and she quickly obeys, rubbing her ass against his erection in the process. She smirks to herself at the way he groans and grips her hips harder. Then he bends down to pull her dress from her feet up and over her head and she raises her arms to help him get it off faster. 

Then she’s just in the black lacy thong she decided to wear just for this reason and Damian groans at the sight of her. “You’re so fucking sexy.” 

She flushes and bends before him to take off her heels and he stops her with a hand on her wrist. “Leave them on.” He bites out and suddenly takes both hands on her waist and hoists her up farther against the wall, against him. Her back hits solid oak, lightly scraping against it and she throws her head back against it and moans in his hold when she feels his erection pressed against her.

“Damian.” She knows she sounds needy but she doesn’t care because she needs him inside her, now.

Damian curses in arabic and she holds onto his shoulders as he gracefully manages to unbuckle his tux pants while continuing to pin her against the wall with his other hand placed against the wall by her head. Then he slips her thong to the side and teases the head of his cock against her entrance and she squirms in his hold. Her heels dig into his back and she tries to pull him closer to her and he barely winces at the action.

“Damian, just fuck me already.” 

He smirks at her and pushes inside her in one thrust and she moans at the feeling of being completely full. He captures her lips once more, ravenous and he dips his tongue into her mouth exploringly. He sets a slow pace and one hand drops to the back of her thigh while the other slides between them, teasing her clit. 

Pleasure bursts through her at his touch and she tears her lips from his with a short cry, loud enough for anyone nearby to hear them. Damian scowls, then places his thumb against the bottom of her lip. 

“Open.” 

She obeys immediately with a whimper and takes his thumb into her mouth, lightly sucking. The sight of her makes Damian growl and he hitches her higher on his waist, driving him deeper inside her. The movement causes them both to groan. His pace becomes more erratic and her pleasure grows to the point where they’re both right there at the edge. 

“Come with me beloved. Come _now_.” He dips his head to capture her nipple into his mouth and he swipes her clit at the same time, driving into her over and over. He pushes her over and she falls and he follows not long after. He continues to thrust into her, drawing out both of their orgasms until she can breathe again. 

Once it’s over he helps steady her on both feet. 

“I’m sorry if I was too loud.” She says, still a bit breathless. But she knows that Damian is a very private person and doesn’t like anyone knowing their affairs. 

He just shrugs and helps her back into her dress. He cracks the door, then opens it fully when the hallway is clear, allowing her to slip past him first. 

“I suppose if you can’t be quiet next time I’ll just have to gag you.” 

_Oh, god_.


	4. #27 “Already?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # 27 (partly)
> 
> NSFW and light bdsm

The sheets rustle softly when she shifts beneath them quietly, not wanting to disturb her lover sleeping soundlessly on the other side of the bed. 

The sun shines through where the curtain falls just short of covering the last few inches of the nearest window and she opens her eyes blearily, nearly groaning at the prospect of getting up for patrol. But villains never take ‘off days’ and so neither does she. 

A familiar heat flashes through her, and she shifts further when facets of her dream come back to her. Her own moan echoes in the back of her mind in response to his hands brushing over sensitive skin, drowning her in a sea of pleasure with the promise of taking her rough and  _ hard.  _

She clenches her thighs together as warmth pools between her legs and she bites her lip, shoving her arousal out of mind and out of sight to focus on getting out of bed and into the bathroom. She has exactly thirty minutes to meet Jaime on the roof of the Tower to begin their patrol. 

Scooting to the edge of the bed she stretches out her legs, toes reaching for the floor. Bracing for the cold surface of the floor, she grimaces but never touches it. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” His arm snakes around her waist and she’s suddenly pulled back under the covers and up against his chest, both laying down on their sides. He nuzzles the crook of her neck and she can feel the stubble of his chin slightly scrape against her. When his fingers splay against her bare stomach underneath her (his) t-shirt and draws lazy patterns across her pale skin, she shivers.

“I have to get ready for patrol.” She gasps when his hot breath traces the shell of her ear, and he nibbles lightly, as if he’s savoring a delectable treat with all the time in the world. 

“Mm.” His voice is still husky from sleep and she can’t help the soft pant she releases when his hand travels lower. He chuckles when his fingers trace her sex through her underwear, and she knows he can feel how wet she is. 

“Already?” He nips at her earlobe, eliciting a gasp, “Have you been playing without permission?” 

“No,” she can feel his smirk against her neck at the breathy tone to her voice, “I had… a dream.” 

“Oh?”

She nearly whines when he presses further against her and she bucks her hips slightly at the pleasure that shoots through her. His hand travels up to the swell of her hip, stilling her, then roves over the roundness of her ass. 

“I don’t want to be _ late _ .” She nearly hisses when his lips, hot and searching, latch onto a sensitive spot just above her collarbone and he sucks lightly unperturbed. The thought of his mouth leading other parts of her body nearly distracts her enough to submit to his ministrations but her leotard strewn across the recliner chair in the corner of their room makes her brace her elbow against the mattress to push herself up. 

“I’m aware of what time you have patrol.” Damian’s hold around her waist tightens and he cups her through her underwear, thumb stroking her through her panties and she gasps once more. He pulls her even closer and she lets out a breathy exhale, feeling his length press against the curve of her ass. 

“Then you know that we don’t have time.” She fidgets in his hold but Damian decides he is having none of that because the hand around her waist lifts to wrap around her slender throat and he tips her head back to peer into his eyes. His hand around her neck flexes in warning, strong enough to hold her in place but not enough to truly cause her pain and she stills completely as her arousal grows. He smirks down at her, entirely aware of the effect he has on her- if not from her mouth parted in a pretty little ‘o’ then from the tiny gasp that escapes her when his free hand dips into her underwear, feeling her slickness. 

“I’m going to make you come Raven, and I’ll do it  _ before  _ you need to meet for patrol.”

It was a promise, and she shivers at the edge in his voice as heat beneath her stomach engulfs her. He’s already halfway there to fulfilling it, if the slight tingling in her toes are any indication of her impending orgasm. His fingers hook around her underwear and she raises her hips to his silent request, allowing him to slide them off her legs with ease. 

He presses himself between her legs and she gasps when he slides his erection against her slowly, wondering how she never noticed that he wasn’t wearing any shorts. 

“Tell me what happened in your dream.” He keeps one hand wrapped around her throat, pressing lightly, while the other one grips the inside of her thigh, heaving it over his own so that she is completely open to him. Then, he begins to trace circles around her bundle of nerves, never directly touching it. When he squeezes the hand on her throat, reminding her that he expects an answer, she whimpers.

“I- you had me bent over the vanity.” Her breathes are shorter and filled with need with his hand travels up back underneath her t-shirt to toy with one nipple, sending hot bursts of pleasure all the way down to her clit. 

“Continue.” His voice is brusque, evidence of his own growing arousal and his mouth finds her shoulder, planting hot kisses and nipping at the tender flesh, his tongue darting out to sooth her reddened skin before traveling back up her neck with a growing urgency. He is marking her, claiming her, reminding her of who she belongs and submits wholly to. And she  _ loves _ it. 

“You pulled my hair back and-” She moans when he pinches the nipple in his fingers and he strokes against her sex at the same time, “y-you made me watch in the mirror.” 

“Hm,” He says and without warning his hand grips her hip and he enters her in one swift movement, and she audibly groans at the sudden feeling of fullness. “Is that what you want from me Raven? To bend you over and fuck you senseless- watching as I make you come over and over?” 

“Yes.” She moans when he moves inside her, setting a pace that steadily lifts her higher and higher. He chuckles low in her ear and his thumb drops to swipe her clit, shooting pleasure all the way up her spine. He repositions her thigh, allowing him to drive deeper, brushing directly over that sweet spot that makes her see stars. 

All too soon he drives her right up to the edge and she lets out a pleading noise when he slows, leading her back. She feels his smirk once more in the kiss that he places at her pulse point in the crook of her neck,

“Are you close habibti? Do you want to come?” He asks and she arches back into his hold with a whimper, trying to drive herself back down onto his cock. He grips her hip, stilling her movements and she moans in protest. He drives her back to the edge again, but doesn't let her fall yet. 

The movement is maddening: bringing her to the brink and pulling away again over and over and she grows desperate,  _ needing _ to come. It nearly brings tears to her eyes, at the pleasure coiling within her so tight, that it would only take a few more thrusts for her to fall. 

And he enjoys it, driving her to the point that she’s a needy mess, begging for him. She’d call him sadistic if she didn’t love his torment so much. His teasing is almost too much when he backs off once more and she lets out another moan of protest.

“ _ Please  _ Damian, let me  _ come _ .” 

He grins, mouth against her shoulder, and says nothing but he thrusts deeper and swipes his thumb over her clit in rhythmic circles- this time not stopping, and the hand around her throat drops down to fondle her breast, playing with the hardened nipple. Her pleasure spirals, hot and fast and when he finally pushes her over the edge she nearly screams as her orgasm rips through her, vision going white. She barely hears his name on her lips through her haze and the loud ringing in her ears. He continues to drive out her climax, thrusting at a more erratic pace and he falls soon after her, moaning low and soft, his hot breath against her shoulder adding to her pleasure. 

The sound of their harsh breathing fills the air and her chest heaves as she attempts to slow her breathing, and Damian strokes her arm lightly, finally releasing her and allowing her to roll onto her back. 

“I suppose there’s no longer a need to go down to the kitchen for my green tea.” She says, hooded eyes flicking up to meet his stare. The corners of his mouth tug upwards into a smirk,

“You have fifteen minutes before your patrol begins beloved, you still have plenty of time for tea.” 

He leans over her, and dips his head, drawing her into a slow, sensual kiss and she nearly hums, smiling into the kiss and relaxing back into the mattress. Tea can certainly wait, sweet aftercare kisses in the afterglow of morning sex is a much better alternative. 

When he pulls back his fingers brush her neck to inspect it, making sure he didn’t grip too hard. Raven swats his hand away,

“You always worry too much habibi, I’m  _ fine. _ ” Her smile turns into a smirk as she raises into a sitting position and Damian raises with her, pulling her between his legs as he rests back against the headboard. She sighs happily when his arms wrap around her in an embrace that’s more intimate than the sex they just had, and he kisses her hairline before resting his chin on top.

“Be careful on patrol habibti.” He murmurs and Raven shifts in his hold to look up at him.

“Of course, I always am.” She says, reluctantly pulling away from his embrace. Jaime would be waiting for her soon.

“I’ll be training while you’re patrolling. Come find me when you’re finished.” She turns around to look at him as she dresses in her uniform. His smirk widens when she arches a delicate brow. 

“I intend to shower with you afterwards.” 

Heat pools between her legs already and she can’t believe that she’s already ready to go again, but he has that effect on her. He watches her finish putting on her uniform and when she’s almost out of the room he calls after her once more.

“Perhaps we’ll make use of your vanity as well.” 

She nearly stumbles across the threshold of their room, hearing his echoing laughter as she shuts the door behind her with more force than necessary, and she groans realizing that the thought of him driving into her from behind will be filling her thoughts the entire time she’ll be patrolling. 

_ Sadistic, indeed.  _


	5. #9 "Do you need help with that?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9 
> 
> Moderate BDSM  
> Warning: Triggers for forced orgasms

_Businesses conferences are fucking useless_ . Hours wasted on presentations that only confirm his original solution that he proposed to increase profit margins for their newest corporate branch in Japan. All of this could have been prevented if they had just _listened_ to him in the first place. But the old, pretentious bastards pressed for the conference so that _everyone_ could join, probably only to take advantage of a weekend paid by the company at the largest, grand hotel in Gotham, and his father bowed to their insistence. It doesn’t help that the company has an open tab at the bar down in the lobby the entirety of their stay. He had been _pissed_ when Bruce told him he approved of the conference. 

Needless to say, he plans on making a few changes to the company once he takes over as CEO.

However, he does have to admit that there are some... _perks_ to attending a business conference. And he intends on indulging in some of those perks now, as soon as he finishes his walk down the hall to their hotel room. 

He makes it all the way to the door, even takes out the key card to swipe, when he stops short at the low buzz coming from the other side. _Oh?_ At first he thinks he heard wrong but he knows he didn't. The hum of the vibrator she brought with them on their trip is unmistakable. 

He remembered explicitly telling her _not_ to use it until he returned from his meetings. 

Hm. There’s two possible reasons that she would deliberately disobey him. The first is that she had misheard him earlier (impossible), and the second…

A small smirk graces his features when he opens the door. 

Upon entry, the first thing that he sees is dazed pools of lavender, a light smirk on her own face before it dissolves into one of pleasure. Her legs are splayed on either side of the bed, vibrator in one hand that’s pressed lightly against her sex, and she’s completely open, on display for him. 

Oh yes, she’s purposely _goading_ him. 

For a moment he watches her, entranced by the way the light reflects on her pale skin and how she arches delicately off the mattress, practically beckoning him closer. _A sight to behold,_ one that he’s certainly glad to have walked into. His body acts of its own accord, arousal coiling low in his abdomen, and he’d love nothing more than to flip her over and take her right now, _hard_. It’s how she would want it. 

But she defied him, and she knows the consequences- probably expects for him to take her over his lap and make her count to thirty. 

And from the cat-like grin still playing at her lips he knows that’s what she wants from him too. She thinks that she’s _won_ this round in their little game, but oh, is he going to prove her wrong. 

He walks to the edge of their bed with measured steps, keeping eye contact with his little sorceress as the vibrator continues to hum. He doesn’t stop until he’s towering over her at her side, within reaching distance. Slowly, he takes off his suit jacket, his tie following shortly after, and he begins to unbutton his sleeves, rolling them up to his elbows. A slow smile appears on his face as he reaches out to place his hand over the hers, the one that’s grasping the vibrator. 

“Do you need help with that?” 

His smile grows when her smirk falters for a moment, clearly not expecting this reaction from him. Slowly, he uses her hand to press the device directly over her clit, and he relishes in the loud moan that she releases directly after, her back arching off the bed once more. He deduces from the slight tremble in her legs and glistening of her sex that she’s been playing for awhile and is probably only a few moments away from orgasm. 

Well, if she wants to come, then he is all too happy to oblige. 

But now she’s hesitant, probably wondering just what punishment she’s gotten herself into, especially after realizing that he has no intention of spanking her. “Don’t you want to come, habibti?” He asks, applying more pressure against her clit, drinking in her hitched breaths. “Isn’t that why you ignored my instructions?”

She’s right at the edge, whimpering with her need. He grins. 

“So come.” 

Her body tenses a few seconds, and then she’s crying out, his name on her lips as she rides her wave of pleasure. He swallows back his own groan at the sight of her. Now’s not the time to indulge in his own need. No, he still needs to show his empath that there are repercussions to her decision to disobey him- repercussions that he intends to uphold. 

“That’s one, habibti.” He smiles when her eyes widen when he grabs her hip with his other hand to keep her tethered to the bed, vibrator still pressed into her clit. “Continue to count them for me until I say otherwise.” 

A strangled noise releases from the back of her throat, somewhere between a high-pitched whine and a moan of protest as the vibrator continues to hum directly over her sensitized nerves. Suddenly, he dips two fingers inside of her, immediately enticing another orgasm from her. In response she cries out again loudly, toes curling. 

“Count.” He growls, reminding her of her task and she pants out a meek. “ _T-two_.” 

“That’s a good girl.” His fingers continue to draw out her pleasure with a steady pace. “Now...let’s start on number three.” 

Involuntarily she tries to close her legs when the pressure becomes too much to bear, and he forces them back open with a growl of warning. “You wanted to come Raven, and so you will. Over and over, until I say so. Do you understand?” 

“Y-yes, sir.” She pants after a long, needy whine. 

God, she’s so fucking gorgeous, even as she’s shaking her head and wiggling from underneath him to try and find some reprieve from the toy he keeps firmly on her clit. The temptation to stop and fuck her senseless nearly has him dropping the device entirely; But he’s a Wayne and an Al’ Ghul, and he never goes back on his promises. Especially those of retribution. 

And the fact that he gets to watch her break down into a wet, sobbing mess for him, as each orgasm takes over more and more of her senses, makes him keep her toy right where it makes her cry out the most. 

He doesn’t worry about pushing her too far, knowing that she won’t hesitate to use her safe word if she needs too, but he still pauses for a moment to check on her after the fourth one. “Color, habibti?” He asks her.

“G-green.” She says through a shaky breath, tears spilling down her cheeks. “It’s green.” 

He hums his approval when they get to number five. “So good for me, beloved. You come so beautifully.” She’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat, panting with what looks to be the first signs of overexertion. His cock is unbelievably hard against his suit pants, but he ignores it. Soon, he’ll chase his own orgasm. But not yet. 

“P-please Damian, s-stop.” She whimpers after number six.

His smirk just grows. “Oh, no Raven.” He tells her, the hum of the vibrator completely drowned out by her accompanying scream. “I’m not going to stop. We haven’t made it to ten yet.” 

He adds a third finger, brushing against that spot that has her begging even louder. 

“Scream for me.”


End file.
